Caught In The Act!
by H.J. Perry
Summary: Harry and Hermione are at his home - at the Potter estate - in Godric's Hollow. And they have a secret.Just a bit of background – this is completely AU which is why I don’t get why I thought of it . James and Lily are alive. so is Sirius COMPLETE, M/F,


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Harry and Hermione are at his home - at the Potter estate - in Godric's Hollow. And they have a secret.

Just a bit of background – this is completely AU ((which is why I don't get why I thought of it)). James and Lily are alive. Sirius is alive. Pettigrew is no longer friends with the Potters/Sirius/Remus. Ugh … just read it if you want. If not, sorry and I promise to do better next time!!

Caught in the act

"Harry," Hermione panted. "Harry, we have to stop. Your mum and dad will be back soon with Sirius and Remus."

"Don't care," Harry muttered as his tongue snaked out to taste the sweat clinging to her neck and shoulder. "I fell like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know what you mean," she said as she arched herself into his body, loving the way they connected.

"Enough talking," Harry said as he sealed his lips over her own. The kiss was passionate and took away what little breath she had left.

Her hands roamed his bare back, nails digging in when he hit her more sensitive spots. "Gods, Harry," she breathed.

There was a knock and they both thought it was the sound of Harry's headboard hitting the wall behind the bed. The black-haired young man smirked down at his 18 year old girlfriend.

"Don't – look – so – smug," she admonished between thrusts and gasps.

Then there was another knock and a sharp intake of breath. Neither emanating from the two teenagers on the bed.

Harry quickly rolled off of Hermione, who was bright red and attempting to cover herself with the quilt, Harry doing the same.

"Dad!" the young man shouted.

"Oh Gods," Hermione moaned as she pulled the blanket up over her head.

"Did you find them, James?" Remus asked as he walked into the room.

"Uhh," came the reply of Harry's father.

"This couldn't possibly get any worse," Harry muttered to himself, eyes darting down to the lump of blankets Hermione was hiding under.

"James? Sirius said you were looking for Harry … I don't know where he's gone off to, but Hermione came over so I bet they're off somewhere …" Lily called as she walked up to her husband and Remus, Sirius trailing along behind her with a huge smirk on his face.

"You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Hermione muttered from under the blankets.

"Harry! What are you doing in bed?" Lily asked as she rushed into the room past James, who was trying to hold her back. "You look flushed. Are you feeling alright, love?"

"I'd say he's feeling pretty good," Sirius whispered out of the corner of his mouth to a spluttering James and a slightly-red Remus.

"Shut up, Padfoot," they said together.

Lily, however, was oblivious. She rushed to her son's bedside and placed the back of her hand on his head. "Goodness, Harry! You're flushed, sweaty, and heated. We should take you to St. Mungo's immediately!"

"No!" Harry nearly shouted. "I – I'm fine, Mum. I promise."

"You don't look it," his mother said doubtfully.

"Really, I think he's just fine, Lily," Sirius called jovially from the doorway.

"Shut up, Sirius," Lily said, brushing his comment aside. "Could be the huddle of blankets next to you, Harry. Why don't we try getting rid of them?" she asked as she grabbed the corner of the quilt and started tugging it down.

"No!" screamed the four men in the room.

But Lily's tug was met with resistance. "What in the name of Merlin …" she muttered and gave another great tug.

Her eyes widened comically as she saw Hermione hastily wrapping herself in the sheet. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Potter," she said weakly.

Lily stumbled backwards until she crashed into a silent James. Sirius was laughing wildly and Remus was averting his eyes. "H-Her-Hermione?" Lily asked.

Hermione forced a smile and tried to keep the blush from rising in her cheeks. "Yes?"

Lily promptly fled the room, hand covering her mouth. She was mortified that she caught her son and his best friend doing … that. She whimpered as she scampered down the stairs.

"Mum?" 14 year old Ethan Potter called. "Mum, are you okay?"

Lily looked at her other son and frowned. "You're not planning on running away with a girl any time soon, are you?"

Ethan furrowed his eyebrows. "No," he said slowly. "Why?"

Lily let out a relieved sigh as she patted her youngest on the head and walked into the kitchen.

"Mental," Ethan whispered before he went back to reading the book Hermione had given him.

Upstairs, however, Hermione was starting to calm down slightly. She had sat up; the sheet was still tucked in tight under her arms, and she was trying to avoid the stares of the older men. "So, uhm, could you maybe …" she trailed off, eyes indicating the hallway.

"Of course!" Remus practically shouted before darting away.

James cleared his throat, attempted to say something in response, but merely nodded and backed out of the room. Harry now knew where Ron got that look from.

Sirius, however, was undeterred. "So …" he said with a smirk as he sidled into the room.

"Sirius," Harry warned.

"How long has …this … been going on?" the older man asked, his smirk growing wider.

"None of your business," Harry snapped.

"Aw, c'mon, Junior … tell Uncle Sirius how long you've been …"

"Enough!" Hermione cried, her face now bright red. "Please, Sirius, can't we just …" she trailed off.

"Just what?" he asked with a barking laugh. "You want to move on or … get it on?" he continued with an arched eyebrow.

"Sirius, please … just go downstairs and we'll be there in a few moments," Harry begged.

"Okay, pup," Sirius smiled. "But you and I have to have a conversation later."

"Not bloody likely," Harry muttered to Sirius' retreating back. He then swallowed thickly and looked over at Hermione. "You were right?" he questioned with a pained look on his face.

Hermione sighed and looked over to Harry before resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes, Harry. I was right. But I wish I hadn't been."

"I know, love. But, I mean, at least they know now, right? No more sneaking around and trying to steal moments?"

"I wish they hadn't found out like that though. I mean, honestly, Harry, I must look like a right tart."

"Never," Harry smiled as he brushed some of the mass of hair from Hermione's face. "You're my girlfriend."

"I'm the girl who stole your innocence."

"I reckon I gave it away without much of a fight," Harry laughed.

Hermione started laughing too and the black-haired boy was entranced. He'd known she was beautiful. How couldn't he? But seeing her like this, wrapped in a sheet in his bed, laughing without holding back, thoroughly embarrassed, he had never seen her look better.

"You're beautiful," he said without reservation.

"Harry," she smiled as a pretty blush spread across her face, which she tried to hide in his shoulder.

"Don't look away, love. It's true."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem," he responded with a smile, his arm slipping around her.

The couple sat in quiet for a while, content to not say anything and just be themselves. Together. Uninterrupted.

"Harry!" Ethan called from the other side of the door. "Mum's looking for …" he trailed off as he shoved the door open and saw his older brother in bed with his crush.

"Ethan!" Harry shouted as he moved to further cover Hermione.

"Oh Gods," she moaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

"What's going on?" the youngest Potter asked.

"Nothing," Harry barked. "Get out."

"Why're you in bed?"

"No reason. What do you want?"

"Mum was looking for you and Sirius said to come up here and get you."

"He really is a prat," Hermione said, though her voice was muted by her hands.

"I am not!" Ethan protested.

"Not you," Harry responded. "Just get out."

"What are you two doing in bed in the middle of the day?" Ethan questioned again, his eyes narrowed.

"Wha'do you think?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"I haven't any idea," Ethan replied. "Only thing I can come up with is you two shagging …" he trailed off as he took in the appearance of the two of them for the first time. "Oh my Gods!" he screamed.

"Ethan, shut up," Harry demanded.

"You two are …"

"Ethan, please …" Hermione tried.

"What does he have that I don't?"

The older witch and wizard froze. "What?" Hermione asked.

"You heard me," said the quickly-angering 14 year old. "What does that git have that I don't?"

"Don't make me answer that," Harry said.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. She then turned her attention back to Ethan. "I don't know what to say to you," she told him in a gentle voice.

"How about the truth? Tell me, Hermione. What makes Harry so bloody special?"

"Ethan, it's not that you're not a great boy …"

"You dated Viktor Krum when he was 18 and you were 14."

"I was 15 and you couldn't really call it dating," she told him.

"Did you shag him too? Is it a quidditch thing?"

"Ethan!" Harry barked. "That's enough! Get out."

"No," the younger boy replied. "I don't have to."

"It's my bedroom," Harry replied through gritted teeth. "And Hermione shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Hermione shouldn't have to deal with you!"

"Ethan, please …" Hermione said again, tears forming in her eyes.

"This is so unfair!" the younger Potter shouted. "I finally find a girl I like and you have to take her! You get everything!"

Harry was stunned to silence. How could his little brother think that? It was Ethan who got away with everything. Ethan was the angel. "What are you talking about?"

"You get everything you want."

"Name one thing I've gotten that you wanted – aside from Hermione, apparently – that you haven't?"

Ethan just stood there, his mouth hanging open. How could Harry ask something like that? And why could he come up with an answer? "I -," he started but a faint, "Are they coming?" called in his mother's voice from downstairs.

"Yes, Mum!" Harry shouted. We'll be down in a moment!"

"Okay, love! Ask Hermione if she'd be willing to help me with dinner!"

"We'll be down in a few, Ethan, and we can talk about this more later," Harry said patiently.

Ethan Potter scowled but left the room. Harry and Hermione climbed from bed and quickly got dressed – both in a pair of muggle jeans and t-shirts. "Ready?" Harry asked.

"You're not really going to make me help your mum with supper, are you?" Hermione asked as she took his proffered hand.

"You bet your cute little arse I am," Harry laughed. "Because you get mum and I get the others," he added.

"I'd rather have them," she muttered.

Harry laughed out loud as he pulled her from the room, a slight pout on her lips. This was going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
